


All Things Narry

by jamesniallar



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction, narry stylan - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniallar/pseuds/jamesniallar
Summary: Because Niall and Harry love each other and Narry is real. A bunch of random drabbles, one shots, imagines, ideas all put down to paper. You may have read some of these in the other works. I am now going to be putting all my Narry stuff in one spot. Enjoy x





	1. The King's Princess

“Daddy, can we get ice cream on our way home?” The soft voice of Niall’s almost five-year-old daughter was quiet but completely audible to his trained ear. He glances over at her, trying to not smile at her eyes doing the best puppy dog pout.

He searches those big blue eyes for a moment. A giant, dramatic sigh comes from him. “How can I say no to such a face?” He smiles and pulls his young daughter into his arms, rubbing her back. “Daddy only has a bit left to do and we can get going.” He smiles at her, kissing her forehead. “Finish your coloring so we can hang it before I go.” He murmurs and kisses her head again before letting her go to color. He turns back to the files and finds himself hurrying through them to get out of the office more quickly.

He was lucky that his boss let him come in on Saturdays to make up what he missed when leaving early because of Lily.  He sets them in the outbox file and sighs. He turns in his chair to look at his brunette, pudgy child. This little girl was the light of his life, the reason for a lot of his happiness. He was lucky to have her.

Regardless of what happened with her mother.

He smiles as she focuses on her scribbling. He clears his throat, “You all done, princess?”

Her head snaps up and she looks at her father. “Yes daddy! Let’s hang it up!” She brings it to him. Niall chuckles and he pins it next to the others she’s drawn him and by her first school photo. “Daddy, daddy! Ice cream now, right?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” He chuckles and tickles her, enjoying the sounds of her squealing and giggling.

She grabs his hand as they leave the office and that turns into her hugging his leg as he locks up before taking her hand again. Niall lets her skip as he walks next to her. How could her mum walk out on the two of them, he would never know. She was only a few months old and Niall was crushed… but he was more stressed out about how this would affect the tiny baby that now only relied on one person to care for her. Lily was the sweetest little girl and honestly, a perfect daughter.

Her mother was missing out and wouldn’t have the privilege to be in Lily’s life.

“Daddy! Here it is!” She claps her other small hand around the larger, calloused hand that was holding hers.

Her excited voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Yes darling. It is.” He grins at his daughter who was squealing and bouncing in place, hand gripping his more tightly. Niall chuckles and sees the ice cream trolley at the entrance of Hyde Park. “What do you want?” He asks as he leads her closer.

She thinks, head resting against Niall’s hip. “I think I want a drumstick, daddy.” She nods and turns to press her face into his thigh before standing straight.

Niall nods and order the drumstick and orders himself a magnum. He lets go of Lily’s hand just for a moment to get his wallet out and try to find the notes that are shoved behind the picture of Lily. Niall thanks the gentlemen and takes the ice creams from him. “All right, Lil-”

Every parent’s nightmare… his brunette daughter is not at his side. His heart pounds so hard he can keep count of how many beats are happening. His stomach sinks, he feels sick. “Lily!” He yells out, glancing around quickly. He chucks the ice creams down and looks around again.

Niall tries to ignore the looks the other parents and children that are in line. He yells for her again before looking at the parents that are now holding their children closer to their sides. “Have ya seen her?” He can barely understand himself. His accent is coming out thick with the fear that is taking over his mind. “Smol, brown hair. Long. Blu’ eyes. Wearing jean trousers and a pink jumper with a kit'en on it.” He spits out as he walks backwards. All the parents shake their heads and Niall’s starts a jog through the park, shouting Lily’s name.

-

The one downfall of this very independent four year old. She liked doing things by herself without necessarily checking with her father. Not because he would say no, but because she was  _almost five years old thank you very much._

She had seen the ducks in the water from the spot at the ice cream trolley. She let her little legs carry her as fast as they would go she could to see the ducks and the ducklings in the water.

-

Harry is reading and journaling simultaneously. He will always be grateful for his sister that got him the unlined, leather bound journal. He would read through the poems and if it made him feel deeper than just being neutral, he’d journal.

This is his bench and his moment to take a break from the business of the world and his job of managing the bakery.

Harry is pulled from his thoughts when there is a high-pitched squeal and giggles to follow. He glances up and sees the child leaning close to the water, trying to touch the baby ducks. He rolls his eyes and looks around trying to find the adult that is responsible for watching her.

There is nobody really around and that causes worry to seed in Harry’s chest. “Hey, you,” he calls to the wild haired brunette. “Come away from the water a bit.”

She snaps her head back to him, blue eyes regarding him carefully. “You’re not me boss.” Her accent is predominately English but Harry detects a hint of something else. Most likely Irish with how defiant she seems n

“I’m not,” he laments, “but if you fall in, your father or mum would not be happy and your kitten sweater would be ruined.” He points out and brows come up. “I have some bread you can feed them. But you need to come away from the edge to do so.” Harry puts his stuff in his messenger back and pulls out the old bread from the bakery.

“Daddy’s told me not to talk to strangers.” She responds with a scornful look towards this tall, skinny, curly haired man.

Harry nods, “Very good then. But don’t sit close to the edge.” He comes over and drops the bread near her and goes back to his bench, eyes on her as he pulls out his phone to call the police to report a lost child. “Where’s your mum?” He calls to her as he dials.

“I dunno. Somewhere in Ireland I ‘spose.” She keeps feeding the crusts and bits of bread to all the ducks, humming to herself.

Harry frowns. “Okay… what about your dad, hm?” He asks as he starts to call.

“He was… getting ice cream for us.” She stands up and looks towards where the trolley was. “He’s not there.” She says a bit surprised before a worried look took over her features. “Daddy?!” She calls out, tears filling her blue eyes and she walks to the bench.

Harry frowns a bit. “What’s your daddy’s name?” He asks as he starts to speak to the dispatch on the other end. “Hi yes. I have a four or five year old girl who left her father at the park and we can’t find him. We are at-”

Lily tunes out the curly haired man and stands on the bench and starts to scream out for Niall, “daddy” is echoing through the park. People are turning and looking, Harry blushes and keeps speaking Ito the phone, giving the person as many details.

Niall is sweating from the nerves and how fast he is sprinting around the park yelling out Lily’s name. He pauses when he hears that shrill little voice. He straightens and listens carefully before taking off towards the scared voice, he could hear the fear in her strong voice. He thanks god for the set of lungs that she has. He sees her on the bench, tears on her cheeks. Niall takes into account the brunette man on the phone hushing her. Niall’s eyes narrowed and he sprints to her and Lily held her arms open for Niall, actually sobbing now, not able to scream anymore.

“I got ya, I got ya.” He scoops up his small daughter who seemed to shrink in size as he held her. Sweat trickles down his neck and down his spine. He has his daughter and she is safe.

“Oh the father found her. No need to send anyone. Yes I’m sure. Okay. Okay. Thank you.” Harry hangs up and looks at the adult, male version of the girl that is so defiant. “She came down to see the ducks. Almost fell in. I was calling emergency to come.” Harry explains, worried how it would come off that the little girl was screaming so loudly for him and crying on a bench next to a stranger nobody knew.

Niall regards the guy with narrowed eyes before nodding. You could never be too careful. “Thanks.” He pants, tightening his hold on his little girl. “She’s pretty independent.” Niall mumbles and rubs his back of the still crying Lily.

“I’m sorry daddy,” she hiccups and presses closer.

Harry clears his throat. “Dunno if you are planning on staying, I can’t imagine so. But I have a bunch bread for the ducks you guys can have. I have to run.” He stands and sets the paper bag on the bench and packs his messenger bag to leave.

Niall thanks him and just takes the bag. “Thanks for calling emergency too. I was scared.” He says and shifts Lily to his hip.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s something any decent human should do.” Harry slings the leather messenger over his shoulder and smiles at the two and waves before leaving.

Niall starts to whisper gentle reprimands in Lily’s ear as they walk the opposite way back to his car. She needed to understand that that wasn’t okay and she was all ready distraught as is.  

-

“I want chocolate and raspberries and more chocolate.” Lily muses with her head on Niall’s stomach as he writes down the ideas she is talking about for her party. “Oh! And pink. I want pink balloons, flowers, and, and, and-” she takes a breath as she speaks excitedly, “Diamonds! Princess theme daddy!”

Niall chuckles. “I thought as much, petal,” he circles the word princess. “Daddy will make sure you have the most princess-y-est birthday ever.” He runs his fingers through her damp hair.

“You have to dress up as my prince, daddy.” She looks up at him and nods, seriousness in her big blue eyes.

“Can’t daddy be the king? This is our castle after all.” He gestures around the flat.

She thinks for a moment, “Fine, but you’re my king.” She nods.

Niall smiles softly. “Just like you’re my princess. Always.” He says softly and sets the notebook aside and pulls her up to cuddle before singing to her as he stands and carries her to bed. He finishes her song and kisses her head and turns on her night light before going to sit on the couch with a bottle of Guinness and the match he had missed earlier playing.

All ready to be five, where did the time go?

-

He had arranged for the day off so he could stay home and decorate, letting her sleep in. Last year of pre-k before kindergarten, Niall isn’t even close to being ready-Lily is his little flower.

Niall had bought her a special princess-like dress for the day and an actual princess dress for her party, tiara with paste jewels and all. Pink streamers and pink balloons (he and Liam spent the entire evening blowing up by mouth) are scattered around the entire house as well. He had gotten a giant silver helium 5 for her chair which he had decorated to look like a throne. Pancakes dyed pink with sprinkles were waiting for her on her plate, a sparkly cup for her morning milk.

Nobody could ever say that he didn’t love his daughter. She would be always the number one lady in his life.

He got his guitar, let Liam and Sophia in with their pups and started to play his guitar as loud as he could, the three of them singing a loud Happy Birthday as they entered her birthday. He let Sophia bring in the crown.

She sits up straight in her bed, her sleepy eyes sparkling as she grins tiredly at her people. “G'morning daddy.” She yawns hugely and Niall strums his guitar quickly as they finish the song and he puts aside his guitar with the pink streamers hanging off of it.  

Niall gives his daughter a tight hug and kiss to her forehead before Liam lets go of the dogs and they jump on her bed and cover them both in kisses. Niall groans and gets off the bed and Sophia comes over to put the crown on her head. “Princess Horan, today I am going to take you to get the princess treatment. Hair done, nails done. Just me and you!”

Lily touches the crown on her head and her eyes widen in amazement. It is enough time for Niall to make the final touches for the party.

“This is the best day ever! C’mon Auntie Phi-Phi!” She jumps out of bed and gives a quick hug to Liam before rushing out of the room, scream giggling at all the balloons and streamers.

So far so good.

-

Harry comes into work for the day and started to assign cakes to everyone.

One of the newer girls, Taylor, is on the edge of being fired.  She shamelessly flirts with Harry, no matter the entire bakery knows he is gay and she keeps fucking up the cakes.

Blondes.

“Oh for fucks sakes! Swift, get in here!” Harry snaps and looks at the cake that is basically mush at this point.

She comes in, her blue eyes sparkling and lips as red as ever, excited her boss was calling her back.

“What the bloody fuck is this?” He gestures to the smooshed cake.

She raises her brows, “I-I dunno.”

“Did you not make this yesterday?” He asks, arching a single brow, twisting a ring on his finger.

“I did.” She answers, twirling a piece d her blonde hair on her finger.

“Then what the fuck happened?” Harry snaps and folds his arms.

“I don’t know Harry, I’m sorry.” She pouts her red lips.

Harry just shakes his head and sighs. “You’re done. Just go. Now I have to rebake and tell them I’m going to deliver because it won’t be ready by the time we said we would’ve done with it.” He is livid, “Just. Take your things and go. I’ll have your last check put in the post, okay? Now get out.”

She blinks twice before stiffly leaving the fridge and leaves her apron on the counter.

Harry curses to himself and tosses the cake. He looks at the ticket again. Chocolate fudge frosting, raspberry filling, sparkles, and 'Happy Birthday Princess Lily’ in pink frosting.

A simple fucking cake. He shakes his head and pulls down mixing bowls and gets to work.

Half way through he calls the buyer to explain how he had to drop it off. “Hello, this is Harry with Styles Bakery and there was a mishap with the cake so it won’t be ready at the time you were given. But I will personally deliver it to your home.”

There is a sigh on the other side. “Please before three or I’ll have an army of angry four and five year olds.”

Distinctly Irish.

Harry chuckles, “I totally wouldn’t want that for ya mate. I’ll have it there as soon as I finish it.”

“Thank you, see you soon.”

The phone clicks and Harry sets to work, cursing Taylor in his head the entire time.

-

His daughter came back with her hair down up with her tiara set in it. She got pink sparkly nail polish on her toes and nails. And against Niall’s wishes, Sophia got some pink lip-gloss on her lips. He just shook his head and had Sophia change her into the pink princess dress he got for the occasion.

Liam and Niall spent the day picking up the finger foods for the kids and setting up the goody bags.

At twenty till three, parents started to show up with their children slowly filling Niall’s flat.

“Where the fuck is that bloody princess cake at?” Niall mutters to Liam, tugging at his sash. He had found a prince costume that made Lily squeal in delight when she saw it.

_“Like a real king daddy!” She clapped, her eyes sparkled._

_“I am a real king because you’re a real princess.” He murmured and let Sophia take pictures before the party._

Liam bites his lip and shrugs. “Want me to step out and make a call?”

Niall glances at his watch. Cake was supposed to be at 430 and it was creeping up on four. “Give it fifteen more minutes and call in.”

-

Harry fucked the first cake. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he added too much sugar and the cake just… wasn’t up to his standards.

But now he was late, cake in the box and carefully secured in the back of his car. He drives as carefully but quickly as he can, it was almost four and he had promised the man he’d be there at three.

At a few minutes after four, Harry is impatiently standing in the lift waiting for the doors open. His eyes stare at the numbers until they got to the floor. He knocks on the door and he can hear music from kid movies playing and a lot of screaming and laughter.

Harry smiles at the man who opens the door before he almost dropped the cake.

Is was the man who had lost his child.

But this time, he isn’t sweaty, angry and panicked looking, and he’s dressed as a prince. Harry feels a familiar tug in his stomach.

_He is handsome._

Niall smiles before his eyes widen, “You’re the man from the park!” He says, a different sort of smile lighting up his face. “Shite, man, come on in.” He opens the door. “There’s a cake stand on the table.”

Niall watches Harry walk in. This time is different than that first run in. Niall is able to really look at this tall, brown haired man.

Growing up, Niall had suppressed his sexuality and after she left… he felt no reason to do that anymore. He enjoyed men as much as he did women.

Niall shuts the door and follows Harry into the home and watches him place the cake on the stand and a look of pride that takes over his face.

Harry looks up and smiles at Niall, “There we go!”

Niall comes over and nods. “It’s lovely. Lily is going to love it!”

A faint blush works its way over Harry’s cheeks. “Ya sure? I don’t know if I put enough sparkles on it.” He chuckles a bit and looks at the cake.

“She’s five. Not hard to impress. But I’m always extremely impressed with it. It looks like a real princess cake.” Niall grins and calls for Lily.

She comes skipping in with her friends. “Daddy! My cake! It’s perfect!” She gasps and steps up to table. “I love it!”

“Be sure to say thank you to ah-oh sorry mate, what did you say your name was?” Niall looks at Harry.

“I’m Harry.” He says with a slight smile.

“Thank Mr. Harry for your cake.” Niall squats and rubs Lily’s back.

“Daddy, that’s the man from the park!” Lily widens her eyes. “He made my cake?!”

“Yes darling. Now say thank you.” Niall murmurs and kisses the side of her head.

“Thank you Mr. Harry, it’s perfect!” She smiles shyly and claps.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it. Anything for a princess on her birthday!” Harry smiles at her.

She turns and buries her face in Niall’s chest shyly. “Go play. Cake soon darling.” He pays her bum and she runs off. “Feel free to help yourself to some of the food. We have a lot here.” Niall waved his hand.

Liam comes over and glances at the cake. “It’s finally here! Great. It looks awesome!” His arm drapes lazily over Niall.

Harry smiles a bit tightly. Of course the blue-eyed brunette is taken by the taller brunette with the quiff. But as soon as Harry was ready to write Niall off as a loss, a gorgeous girl comes over and wraps her arms around the bigger ones waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

“The cake looks lovely. Did you decorate it?” She asks and looks at Harry. Liam shifts off of Niall and hugs the girl back, kissing the top of her head.

“I did yeah. I own the bakery.” He smiles. “The girl messed up the first cake and I baked and decorated this myself.” Harry sighs and looks at the cake for a moment, not feeling the blue eye stare from Niall.

“I bet it tastes as good as it looks!” Sophia smiles and nods.

“You all look great, by the way!” Harry gestures to the three adults. Liam was dressed as a prince but not as nicely as Niall was and Sophia is also dressed as a princess. “Wish I could have gotten the memo!” Harry laughs.

Liam shakes his head. “Things we do for our best mates, yeah?” He adjusts his sash as Sophia laughs and smooths out her dress.

“Harry, would you like a plate?” Niall asks. “I got catering and obviously the kids aren’t going to eat it all. Please feel free to help yourself.” He smiles.

Harry swallows and shrugs. “Oh I don’t want to be any-”

Lily comes over with a crown. “This is for you for bringing the royal cake!” She smiles and bats her eyelashes up at him.

Niall almost face palms but settles for rubbing his forehead.

“Looks like someone has a crush.” Sophia murmurs to Liam and Niall. Liam chuckles and Niall groans.

Harry squats down and smiles at her. “Oh my. Thank you.” He bows his head slightly and she places it carefully poised it on his head.

“You’re welcome!” She smiles. “Just like a prince!” She sighs and bats her lashes again.

Niall comes over and puts his hand on her waist. “Princess, go get your friends. It’s time to sing happy birthday.” He murmurs and kisses the side of her head.

She smiles and skips off. Niall and Harry meet eyes and Harry notes the colour on his cheeks as does Niall of Harry’s. “Sorry. She’s a very forward and independent girl.”

“No it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. She is very funny and her independence is admirable.” Harry says, his green eyes on Niall’s. “She’s seems great.”

“She is.” Niall smiles and looks away flushing at the praise for his daughter.

After a moment they both stand up and Liam and Sophia are studying them, whispering to each other.

Lily and all the other children file in, giggling and screaming. Parents were still milling about, watching the fun the kids were having.

“Please stay if you can. You’ve been knighted by the princess.” Niall says before turning to the kids. “Okay! Let the king grab his guitar and we will sing to our princess before we feast on cake!”

Harry stands back and glances to Sophia and Liam. Sophia hands him a pink paper plate with a smile and Harry nods before going to load it up with the food. He leans against the counter and watches Niall hold up the decorated guitar and start to strum and sing Happy Birthday. Harry was a bit in awe at the Irishman’s voice and couldn’t stop the smile as all the kids sang.

-

Everyone had gone home but Liam, Sophia, and Harry.  Harry offered to help clean up and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“We will leave the balloons and streamers up and her chair decorated for the rest of the weak.” Niall murmurs as he takes all the wrapped presents into the living room for her to open tomorrow.

Harry is picking up random food plates around the flat, Liam is cleaning the kitchen, while Sophia washes dishes. Sophia and Liam agree and Harry just keeps quiet, just making sure everything is picked up.

-

After everything is picked up, the four adults properly exhausted. Niall changes into trackies and a tshirt along with Liam and Sophia. “Okay guys, let me get you each a beer. Sophia I have wine for you. Then I’ll let you all be on your way.” He murmurs and grabs three bottles from the fridge and pulls down a wine glass.

Harry stands there a bit awkwardly but actively conversing with Liam and Sophia.

It is all casual and not forced.

Niall hands the guys beer and the wine to Sophia. “That was the most successful birthday party thus far.” Niall yawns and takes a long gulp from his bottle.

Liam nods and Sophia shrugs. “I liked the three year old party. There was like. Two kids and no real theme.”

“For a theme party, Soph.” Niall sticks his tongue out at her. “And Harry, thank you so much for helping out. You honestly didn’t need to at all.”

Harry shrugs. “After being crowned, couldn’t very well leave now could I?”

“Can’t believe you got her swooning, she’s five!” Liam laughs and Niall glares.

“It’s the curls, babe.” Sophia giggles and leans into her boyfriend.

He pouts at her and she just smiles and gives him a kiss.

“Lets be real it’s because I brought her the cake.” Harry jokes and sips on his beer.

Niall laughs. “Well as long as me girl is happy I’m happy.”

Niall and Harry walk with Sophia and Liam to their car and Niall hugs them both, promising them a dinner out to say thank you.

Harry shakes Liam’s hand and Sophia pulls him in for a hug.

Niall walks Harry to his car. “I really, really appreciate it.” Niall’s says again. “Helping clean up and delivering the cake. I’m sorry the girl messed it up initially.”

Harry shrugs, “Not your fault. She needed to be fired and it gave me a good reason to do so. Sorry your daughter is keen on me.” He laughs a bit. “She’ll be rather disappointed to know I prefer kings over queens. But she is one of the cutest kids I’ve ever seen.” Harry laughs again.

Niall glances at him as he chuckles. “Kings to queens?” His brow comes up.

Harry nods, eyes trained to the pavement. “Yeah.”

“Both are pretty good in my book.” Niall says and glances shyly at Harry from the corner of his eye.

They stop at his car and Harry looks at Niall. “You like kings too?” He leans against the car.

“Mhm.” Niall glances at the flat. He knows Lily is asleep at home and he isn’t more than thirty feet from the flat building. “I do.” He smiles at Harry.

Harry nods. “I know you need to get back inside. So I’m going to be frank. I would like to see you again.” He bites on his lip.

Niall blushed deeply and nods. “I would like that too.”

“If you want Lily to come, that is fine.” Harry smiles.

His heart warms and he nods. “That really means a lot.”

“I want to get to know you. And I know she’s your life too. So. Package deal. It’s not a date, just hanging out for now.” Harry explains softly.

Slow. Like the way Niall likes it. “Great.” Niall hands Harry his phone. “Ring yourself and we can plan something.”

Harry puts his number into the phone and calls himself. “Sounds good, Niall. See you around.” He smiles and gets in his car.

“Let me know when you get home.” Niall waves and waits until he buckles up before walking inside. His phone buzzes and his heart jumps. It is just Liam.

’ _Did you score his digits?_ ’

Niall rolls his eyes, ’ _What makes you think I did?_ ’

’ _He is not straight and obviously into you_ ’

’ _I did. Now leave me alone_.’

' 


	2. All the Love

They came out and said their thanks and bowed. Niall clung to Harry a bit tighter in the hug.

Harry likes it. He feels at home in Niall’s arms. Not that he is ever admit that.

Niall feels the same, not like he would say that to Harry though. Or to anyone… except for Louis. Which seemed to be a bad judgement call on his part.

The person Niall feels closest to is Harry, his close second (aka the person he talked to about his feelings towards Harry) is Louis. Which isn’t a mistake but it isn’t easy on Niall and she should have known better.

Louis is constantly trying to meddle. His smirks last too long in Niall’s and Harry’s direction whenever Harry would do anything slightly affectionate towards Niall. All Niall could do is flip Louis off behind Harry’s back.

_

Louis huffs as he flops down on the green room’s couch. “Lads, I don’t think I can make it out tonight.”

Liam lays across Louis with a groan, squishing him into the couch. “I’m fucking knackered. That shit was top notch tonight.” He yawns, cuddling into the whining Louis.

Niall pouts a bit. “Oh c’mon lads.” He sits next to Harry, letting his head rest against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry glances down at the blonde, “I’m down to still go.”

Niall smiles, “There’s a lad!”

The other two were now wrestling because Louis is tired of being squished and Liam is letting himself be deadweight.

“I’ll let Paul know.” Harry pulls out his phone to send the message to Paul.

Niall picks at the thread on his jeans, eyes watching Harry’s long fingers. He bites into his lip, eyes tracing over the various tattoos and veins, gaze lingering on his long fingers.

Louis notices before Harry does and throws his sweaty balled up socks at Niall. Niall jumps and looks to Louis, glaring but knowing full well why sweaty socks were thrown at him.

“I’m going to shower up.” Harry stands and nods, heading towards the showers. Niall watches him walk off.

“I should too before we go out. Otherwise I would smell like Louis’ sweaty ass socks.” Niall laughs and follows Harry. Louis makes a noise and Niall glances back and shrugs.

_

Harry and Niall were in the club, arms wrapped around each other as they scream sing whatever bop was going on in the club. Their drinks are spilling over the rims of the glasses, soaking their fingers and making them sticky. They didn’t care that their  **£** 12 cocktails were soaking the floor.

They were having a good ass time and that was all that mattered.

Harry stops his liquor so he doesn’t puke his guts all out on the dance floor. And someone has to take care of dear Nialler—who didn’t look like he was stopping anytime soon.

Harry slowly sobered up and watched Niall dance with various girls and drink whatever was put into his hand (which was water most of the time courtesy of Harry).

Niall didn’t mean to get so fucked, he is just enjoying himself. Anytime a girl got too close, he would excuse himself for another drink. He isn’t looking at getting with a bird for the night, not when he had an evening with Harry to himself. Which technically isn’t to himself since he is sharing the time in a club with who knows how many others.

Niall watches Harry from the corner of his eye the entire time, briefly remembering him coming up to put another drink in his hands. Niall is that gone to not be able to tell it was water that he is chugging.

“Last call!” Niall glances towards the bar as the DJ calls it out over the speaker, his eyes trying hard to focus on where to settle his tab.

Niall is stumbling to the bar to either get another drink or close his tab. All that Harry knew was that Niall is a bit too fucked up to do more than one thing at a time.

Harry comes up and wraps his arm around Niall’s waist and chucks a few pounds down that would cover the tabs and leave a decent enough tip. “Let’s get home, yeah?” His words slip out slowly.

Niall blinks at him for a moment, “Home.” He slurs out and nods.

Harry hums and texts for the guards to come in. Niall leans heavily into Harry, face burying into his neck. He takes a deep breath, taking in the smell of Harry. “Haz.” Niall sighs out.

Harry doesn’t answer and tries to ignore the shiver down his spine. He just helps get Niall into the car and adjusts him so the his head is resting in his lap. His long fingers pushes through the blonde tufts. “You went hard tonight, mate.”

“‘m Irish, what else do ya expect.” Niall’s accent is thick and Harry can’t help but find it endearing.

“Nothing less.” He smiles and leans down and presses his lips gently against the drunk boy’s forehead.

Niall smiles, not sure if he’s asleep and dreaming or what, but he was enjoying this time. “Where we going?” His words come out sloppy.

“Home.” Harry soothes, his rings getting slightly caught in Niall’s hair.

Niall lets out a soft gasp and turns his face to press into Harry’s thigh. Harry apologizes and rubs Niall’s back. “Let’s just go to Niall’s. He’s going to need me there for the night.”

-

Niall is still every bit as drunk when they left the club as they are now as they pull up to the house.

Harry helps Niall out of the car and thanks the guards before half carrying Niall into the house. “Let’s get to your room.” Harry is half panting, trying to keep the stumbling and slurring Niall upright. “Get you into pajamas.” Harry breathes out.

“I sleep naked.” Niall laughs and flops onto the bed.

Harry puts his hands on his hips and looks at half passed out irishman. “Babe, you gotta at least take your jeans off.”

A frown slips over Niall’s face, “You—you’re so good to me.” He says easily, honestly.

Harry bites his cheek to keep from chuckling but he can’t keep the faint smile off his lips. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re comfortable to sleep.”

“Yeah, and tha’s… you’re so nice, so good,” Niall can’t stop his words from coming out. He nods to himself, “And I just love you. Do you know how much?”

Harry shakes his head, full on smiling at the irishman struggling to take off his skinny jeans laying in the bed.

“Ask me how much.” Niall prompts, stilling, drunkenly glazed eyes focusing hard on Harry.

“How much do you love me?” Harry asks, biting on his lip. The butterflies that filled his stomach makes him feel stupid. Niall is drunk, he didn’t know what he is saying.

Niall forces himself to sit up, he reaches out and takes Harry’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “All of it.” These words come out of Niall’s mouth solemnly… soberly.

A laugh comes from Harry, “All of what?” Harry can’t keep himself from rubbing the back of Niall’s hand with his thumb.

Niall pulls Harry closer to him, “The love, Harry,” Niall says simply, “All the love.”

Niall’s blue eyes stares hard into Harry’s, his hand staying tight on the ring clad fingers. He looks up at Harry, eyes dropping down to his stupidly moisturised lips.

Harry feels himself lick his lips as Niall stares at his lips. Niall tugs him closer, eyes moving back to Harry’s.

Harry feels his breath catch in his throat, “Ni…”  _Niall is drunk_ , he reminds himself.

“Haz,” Niall sways a bit as he stands, pulling Harry closer. Their chests touching, “I want to kiss you.” His words were soberly spoken. “Can I?” He asks, a bit unsure.

A slight nod comes from Harry, “Yeah,” he murmurs, teeth finding his bottom lip.

Niall cups Harry’s cheek, running his thumb over his cheek. He leans in slowly, pausing right before their lips touch-wanting Harry to finish the kiss.

And he does.

Harry’s lips meet Niall’s, his hands gripping the blonde’s hips.

Niall sighs and presses his body closer, craving the warmth Harry’s is giving off. Niall nibbles on Harry’s lip, licking into his mouth.

A soft noise comes from Harry, his hands tightening on his hips. Niall’s hand moves from his cheek to knot in Harry’s hair.

For Niall, the kiss ended too quickly. But it left him breathless and he can’t fight the pride of noticing Harry is just as breathless. Niall rests his head against Harry shoulder.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall, “I’ll stay.” He murmurs.

Niall grips the bottom of the Harry’s shirt and pulls it up and over Harry’s head. “Gotta make sure you’re comfortable to sleep.” His head isn’t swimming with liquor, it’s is swimming with Harry. His lips, his taste, his smell, his warmth. Harry.  

Harry laughs softly, “Got to make sure of it.” He helps Niall’s shirt off.

-

Harry lays still, watching Niall’s back rise and fall with each breath. He should put his jeans and shirt back on and leave. He doubts Niall would remember anything.

With a sigh, he shifts to get out of the bed and Niall grips him more tightly, whimpering softly. “Haz,” Niall breathes out.

Harry freezes and glances down. “Sorry love. Just trying to go.”

Niall frowns and looks up, sleep covering every piece of his face. His stupidly cute face. “Go where?” He yawns and runs his hand through his ridiculous looking hair. “Don’t you have a hang over?” Niall asks, trying to ignore the dry mouth and rough headache.

“I’m thirsty and could use an aspirin.” Harry whispers to Niall.

“And a good greasy breakfast. Beans and toast and sausage.” Niall lays back down and presses his face into Harry’s side.

“I’m assuming you remember last night.” Harry says sheepishly, looking down at Niall.

Niall shrugs, ignoring the flush that takes over his cheeks. “I love you. And you deserve all the love.”

Harry smiles softly. “No regrets?”

“None.” Niall smiles and Harry cuddles back down with him, tangling their legs.

Harry grabs his phone and tweets out, “All the love .xx” before tossing it aside and cuddling up to Niall, his face burying into his bare shoulder. He trails gentle kisses along the soft skin. 

Niall looks up at him with a faint smile, “Missing my lips, Styles.” 

Harry hums and leans in, his lips pressing gently against Niall’s. 


	3. New Dads

Niall and Harry were expecting. The fear was running through them both as they rush to the hospital. Niall was gripping Harry’s hand, breathing heavily.

“Darling, breathe.” Harry says nervously, his eyes flitting nervously to Niall. “Please, you’re stressing me.”

“I-I’m trying!” Niall pants out and gives Harry a look. “Not much I can do when I forgot my inhaler.”

Harry fights his eye roll. Of course he forgot his inhaler, his beautiful Irishmen tended to forget the most important things to the most important events—like the birth of their babies. “Glove box, my love.” He murmurs and kisses his knuckles.

Niall fumbles with the lever to open it but does and takes a few puffs and lets out a sigh and rubs a hand over his chest and stomach as he feels himself catching his breath.

“How are you feeling now, Ni?” Harry looks at him at the stop light.

“Like I can breathe.” He smiles and stares into the green eyes that held nothing but adoration for him.

“Oh good. Didn’t need you passing out before we meet our babies.” Harry chuckles.

“She’s doing okay, right? The mum?” Niall checks his phone and looks at Harry, nerves and worry starting to root in his stomach.

* * *

Niall and Harry were very private about this whole affair. They did everything through hired people and through clinics that were notorious for anonymity and well accredited.

They hand picked their egg donor. She had light hair, light eyes, smart, and musically talented. They had the egg fertilized equally between the two of them, picking an egg that was fertilized by Harry and the other by Niall. The eggs had been put into a chosen surrogate mother they were paying. But like everything else, she didn’t know who’s babies she was carrying, just that she was being paid handsomely and she was required to do a weekly check in. Niall and Harry had a deep background check done on her and had her constantly under surveillance.

The need for anonymity of it all was to protect their unborn children, the women that were involved, and their own lives.

* * *

Harry and Niall pull into the back, the hospital notified that it was their babies that were being born and they were coming to be picked up.

They were brought in through the back and taken to a private waiting room, waiting for the surrogate to be through giving birth. Niall and Harry couldn’t help but pace. They were so nervous.

“We are going to be dads.” Niall says and runs his hands through his hair. After years of contemplating and trying to figure out what would be best, they did it.

They were having their babies.

Harry’s hair was pulled back in a messy man bun, he was tugging at the bottom of his grey t-shirt.

“Haz, darling, breathe.” Niall murmurs, watching his husband go through his anxious tendencies. He comes over and rubs Harry’s shoulders gently.

Another deep breath from Harry and Niall kisses the top of his curly head. “Do you think our babies will like us?” Harry asks in a quiet vice.

Niall sits next to Harry, taking his hands in his own. “I love you. So. Much.” Niall reminds him. “And I know for sure, our babies will love you just as much. And we will all thrive. Our own little family. Just me and you and our son and our daughter.” His voice is soft as he speaks.

Harry smiles faintly, “What are we going to name our babies again?” He asks—he just needed the distractions.

“Oh my love, you know what we are naming our kids. For our little girl, we will name her Darcy. Just like you’ve always liked. And for our son, Shane. After the Irish footie player.” He chuckles. “Our babies have the best fathers around.” Niall smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek. “We are going to do a good job. We are going to have a good family.”

Harry looks at his husband, his heart swelling. “I love you, Niall.” He sighs, feeling a whole lot less anxious—just excitement filling his stomach about the babies.

* * *

After a couple more hours, two nurses come in. One with a pink bundle and one with a blue bundle. “Here are your babies.” They smile. Niall hops up and takes little Darcy into his arms while Harry takes Shane into his arms.

“I hope Shane gets the shade of blue your eyes are.” Harry comes over to stand next to Niall as he trails a finger gently over his pink, soft cheek before looking at his daughter in Niall’s arms.

“I hope Darcy gets your green eyes.” Niall murmurs and kisses her forehead and looks over at Shane. “Oh he got my nose.” He chuckles a bit, touching his nose lightly.

“She has my lips.” Harry smiles and traces Darcy’s lips.

“Fuck, we can make some pretty babies.” Niall looks up at Harry. Harry smiles and leans down a bit to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

They both take a seat next to each other and focus on the babies they are holding. The nurse takes pictures of Niall and Harry their children, sighing. “Congratulations, daddies. We are having the mother pump herself now. She’ll come in regularly to pump herself for the babies. We will have it delivered to your home.” She hands them each a bottle, “Their vitals are clear and they are healthy. So feel free to take them home whenever.”

Niall and Harry start to feed the babies, meeting each other’s eyes, smiling softly. “Now. We will go now.” Harry murmurs and stands up.

* * *

They settle at home in the nursery, sitting side by side in the rockers. Niall now held Shane close to his chest, singing softly to him. Harry cuddled Darcy close, listening to his husband serenade the babies.

If this is what it meant to be home, Niall and Harry never wanted to leave again.


	4. Pink Boxers Equals White Roses

> “Niall fucking Horan!” Harry whines loudly at the washer. Niall hadn’t separated the colors properly and washed it in the wrong temperature water. Now all the whites (and his) were soft pink due to the red wool socks that made it into the wash.
> 
> Harry knows it’s an accident. But fuck.
> 
> Niall pokes his head into the wash room, having heard him from the living room. “Yes my darling?” He murmurs, his eyes soft and full of love.
> 
> Harry raises his brows and hold their now pink boxers in one hand and one of his and Niall’s white t shirts. “What colours are these supposed to be, babe?” Harry stands up and gives Niall a long look, taking in his gym clothing.
> 
> Niall flushes a deep pink. “I-uh.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.
> 
> “What colour, Niall?” He raises a brow.
> 
> “White.” Niall mumbles and hides half his face behind the wall.
> 
> Harry nods and pulls out the red socks and put them on top of the washer before starting another load and putting bleach in. “What colour are our boxers and our shirts now?”
> 
> Niall lets out a noise and completely goes completely behind the wall. “Pink.”
> 
> “Pink!” He nods and leans against the washer. “Because you washed your red socks… with all of our whites.” Harry sighs.
> 
> “I’m sorry.” Niall peeks back around.
> 
> Harry sighs again. “I separated the laundry. Why were there red socks in the whites?” He asks calmly.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Niall says honestly. “I switched the colours to the dryer and loaded the whites. Maybe the socks got left behind, stuck.” He says and bites his lip.
> 
> Harry nods and runs his fingers through his hair. “Okay.” He murmurs and passes Niall, leaning in kissing his cheek. “Thanks for switching the laundry. Have fun at the gym.”
> 
> Niall pouts and watches him go. He knew Harry isn’t mad but he could tell he is tired. “Love you!” He calls out.
> 
> “I love you.” Harry calls back and start to make the bed.
> 
> Harry hears the garage door shut and he flops down onto the bed. He whines and buries his face in Niall’s pillow. He is just overly tired and jet lagged. He feels bad for snapping at Niall and knew he needed to apologize. After laying in the bed for a while he forces himself on a walk.
> 
> -
> 
> Niall worked out hard with Mark and they were leaving the gym, Niall telling his personal trainer the drama of the pink clothes and Mark can’t stop laughing.
> 
> “Oh mate. He’s probably just tired,” he claps his back.
> 
> “I’m gonna pick him up some flowers.” Niall smiles and nods. “White ones.” He unlocks his car.
> 
> “Good luck mate. See you tomorrow.” Mark waves and gets into his car.
> 
> Niall stops by a floral shop and gets a dozen white roses and drives home. He sees Harry walking back up to the house, headphones in, hands buried in the sweatshirt he stole from from Niall’s side of the closet, and slightly flushed cheeks. A soft smile takes over Niall’s face and he walks towards Harry, a sheepish grin taking over his face. “Hey baby. I’m sorry about the pink clothes.” He says and holds the roses out to Harry.
> 
> Harry looks at the flowers and looks at Niall. “White roses for the white clothes your ruined?” He teases and takes them from Niall, taking in the scent of the roses.
> 
> Niall blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Didn’t think about it that way.” He mumbles and gives Harry a smile and a thumbs up.
> 
> He pulls Niall into a tight hug, sighing when his arms wrap around Harry’s waist.
> 
> “I love you.” Harry whispers and rubs his back. “Thank you for the flowers.”
> 
> Niall kisses the top of his head. “I love you. Let me draw us a bath and we can order in and I’ll order take out and we can watch-“
> 
> “Footie.” Harry interrupts, “Or golf.” Harry smiles and pulls away, taking Niall’s hand firmly in yours, leading him inside through the garage.
> 
> “And we will order new white things online.” Niall says and leans against the counter.
> 
> Harry trims the stems, put the flowers in a vase, and set them in the bar.
> 
> “Sounds good.” He leans over the counter and give Niall a gentle kiss.
> 
> Niall kisses Harry back and lets his hand rest on his cheek gently. “Love you, pet.”
> 
> “Love you.” Harry murmurs and search Niall’s eyes.

 


	5. Stylan Island

> Harry walks in, tossing his phone onto the couch next to Niall, pouting.
> 
> Niall glances up at his pouting boyfriend. “What?” He hums and leans back, letting his boyfriend that’s all limbs cuddling into Niall’s lap. “What’s wrong my pop star?” His hands rub down Harry’s back, his silk shirt slightly catching on Niall callouses.
> 
> “Don’t wanna say.” He mumbles and buries his face in Nialls neck, lips brushing against a faint bruise Harry had made a couple nights ago.
> 
> Niall sighs and slips his hand underneath the shirt, rubbing the smooth skin gently. “Cmon pet, you can tell me.”
> 
> “You all ready know.” He whines and starts to kiss along Niall’s neck trying to distract him for prying.
> 
> His head turns to the side, giving Harry more access. “I know what you’re trying to do.” He reaches for Harry’s phone and puts in their anniversary to the passcode. Harry was busy biting and sucking into Niall’s warm skin.
> 
> Harry’s phone was opened to his last phone calls and Niall recognises the out of country area codes. Niall holds up the phone to Harry, “Were you on the phone with real estate to buy an island again?”
> 
> Harry’s lips freeze at the spot on Niall’s freckled neck.
> 
> “Haz,” he sighs and shift back to look at the sullen face. “And they hung up on you again, didn’t they?”
> 
> Harry pouts again. “I just want an island we can call ours! Is that too much to ask?”
> 
> Niall sighs and pulls Harry to his chest again, fighting the chuckles.
> 
> “I don’t know why they hang up on me! I’m Harry fucking Styles.” He whines.
> 
> A soft laugh comes from Niall. “How about we book an island for a holiday and if you like it we can look into investing in an island–“
> 
> “The Stylan Island.” Harry interrupts, smiling at Niall. “A nudist island. Full of kale, avocados, tequila–“
> 
> “Lube.” Niall gently scratches at Harry’s scalp.
> 
> A soft sound comes from Harry. “And coconuts. Maybe Guinness on hand for you.” He teases and rubs Niall’s bicep.
> 
> Niall snorts. “How thoughtful.”
> 
> “And level 2,000 SPF sunscreen for my Irish cherub’s precious porcelain skin.” Harry cups Niall’s face.
> 
> He pulls his face out of Harry’s hands. “I’m not a cherub and I’m just pale. No need to make it sound fancier then it is.” He grumbles and swats at Harry lightly.
> 
> “Just don’t want my boyfriend sunburnt. You get moody when you are.” Harry points out and shifts to lay down on the couch, feet resting in Niall’s lap.
> 
> Niall hums and texts his PA to book a two week long holiday on a private island. He shifts and tucks himself behind Harry, taking his role as big spoon.
> 
> “Tess is booking our holiday. She knows to check with Chels.” Niall murmurs into Harry’s hair, hand rubbing down Harry’s inked arm until his hand finds Harry’s, lacing their fingers together.
> 
> “I’ll have Chelsea be sure to pack the most powerful of sunscreen and book a private jet.” Harry whispers and kisses Niall’s knuckles.
> 
> -
> 
> They were cuddled next to each other, still smelling of sunscreen, coconuts, and sea breeze. Harry is nicely tan and Niall doesn’t seem quite as pale and is lightly sunburnt.
> 
> “I want an island.” Harry says sincerely. “I want us to have our own island.”
> 
> Niall hums and rubs Harry’s side. “I think it’ll be a nice thing to have.” He nods.
> 
> Harry beans and turns to look at Niall, “Really?”
> 
> “Really.” Niall murmurs. “They won’t hang up on both of us.” He teases and kisses Harry’s temple.

 


	6. Wine Drunk With Slow Hands

The wine tainted Harry’s lips purple, warmth spread from his chest to his toes. A light buzz started in his head and his lips curved into a faint smile. He carefully sets his glass on the table and pick up the Bose bar remote. He pushed play and tossed the remote in the couch, picking up his glass again. He put on his ‘vibes’ playlist and nurse his way through 3 glasses of wine.

It was a Friday night and Niall was a little late in coming home.

‘Babyyyyyyyyyu art you comi home?’ Harry texted Niall, working on the fourth glass.

‘Soon. Ya doing all right?’ Niall responded, pushing pause on the track he was re-listening too.

Harry hummed, setting the glass down. ‘Yes. Hury home 


	7. I Plucking Love You

> Before Niall opens his eyes, he registers the dull ache in his chest. He feels the tears behind his eyelids and doesn’t open his eyes until they go away.
> 
> _Harry doesn’t love me_. Niall blinks and lets out a ragged breath.
> 
> -
> 
> _“I love you.” Niall said, nervous, fingers tapping against his own knee, avoiding the cool, green gaze on his face._
> 
> _Harry gaped a bit, his cool demeanor shattered. “I-uh. What?”_
> 
> _Niall didn’t think that almost 8 months of being together was too short to say words._
> 
> _“Uh,” a deep flush worked up his chest to his cheeks. “I uh-” Niall coughed and grabbed his water glass and took a sip. “I said I love you.” He felt like the people in the dimly lit restaurant were looking at him, staring. But he knew that was in his own head, all these couples were focused on themselves._
> 
> _Harry nodded slightly, “That’s what I thought.” He started to fiddle with the rings on his fingers._
> 
> _“Oh shit.” Niall got out and rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. I thought you-I mean-fuck. I’m sorry, H.” Niall leaned back and pulled a few notes out, skin feeling hot. “This should cover dinner. I’m gonna uh. I’m gonna go catch a cab.” His ears were burning, and he could barely hear anything because his heart was beating so hard._
> 
> _“Ni-” Harry got out but Niall was too quick, and was already out the door._
> 
> _-_
> 
> It had only been a few days since that dinner but it felt like an eternity. Ever since that Friday night, there has been a radio silence from Harry towards Niall and Niall does not have the balls to call him. His own ego was destroyed and his feelings were hurt. Harry’s face blanching after he shared his feelings were etched into his mind. It’s all Niall can see when he closes his eyes.
> 
> There’s a knock at the door and Niall sighs heavily, eyeing the clock on the night table. 8:30 in the morning.
> 
> The knocks happen again and Niall lets out a groan. He looked forward to staying amongst his down duvets and pillows, wallowing.
> 
> He forces himself out of bed and tugs on joggers and a sweatshirt he had on the back of the chair. Another set of knocks come from the front door and makes Niall curse.
> 
> He rips open the door, a look of pure irritation on his face. However, that quickly fades to shock and slight embarrassment when he see it’s Harry. “Harry,” he mumbles.
> 
> Harry is standing there, hair ruffled, his own cheeks tinged pink. “Hey Nialler.” He picks up the guitar he rested against the wall until Niall answered the door.
> 
> Niall has been teaching Harry how to play guitar. Harry is a good student and a fast learner.
> 
> Harry swallows thickly and pulls a pick out of his pocket after he wraps the guitar strap over his shoulder. He starts to strum carefully, just getting the rhythm right before starting in.
> 
> His voice is like honey, slow and deep, his accent disappearing as he sings. Harry’s eyes study Niall’s.
> 
> “Bitch… I love you,” He sings and strums a bit more. “And I love you…” Harry looks up at Niall, “bitch.”
> 
> Niall can feel his chest growing tight and his throat getting thick.  _Harry loves him._
> 
> He finishes the song and pushes the guitar behind. “I love you, you idiot.” He smiles shyly. “I wanted to surprise you with the song. But you beat me to saying it.” He toes the ground and eyes go to the ground. “I’m sorry if I hurt–”
> 
> Niall cuts him off with a kiss. “I love you.” His hand comes up and fists in Harry’s hair. “I love you,” he breathes.
> 
> Harry gets a sneaky smile and leans away. “I plucking love you.” He presses the pick into Niall’s hand. “I got you a bunch.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bag.
> 
> A brow raises as Niall takes the bag. “Thanks pet. But I–”
> 
> “Look at them.” Harry presses and leans in.
> 
> Niall looks at the pick and etched into it was “I plucking love you. xx. HS”.  A less than attractive snort comes from Niall.
> 
> “So you will always have me with you,” Harry grins, dimple on display. Niall always had a pick in his wallet and pocket.
> 
> Harry dances past Niall and heads into the house, laying the guitar on the coffee table.
> 
> Niall follows, smiling as he shuts the door.

 


	8. We're Boyfriends

Harry put his Audi in park, sighing as he got out and made sure that his car beeped to ensure that it was locked. He walked slowly into the pub, letting the warmth of it push out the cold that had settled into his bones walking from the parking lot to the pub. He glanced around, taking stock of who was in the pub. **  
**

His gaze locked with another man’s who was sitting in the corner. There were two drinks in his hands-his fucking beautiful hands with thick fingers. _Fuck_. A cocktail-a tequila sunrise if his guess was right-and a Guiness. The eyes he was looking at were the bluest he had ever seen. God, the rest of this guy was hot too. He had a smirk that he couldn’t help but mirror. His hair looked soft, his shoulders were broad that went to his narrow waist. His thighs were deliciously thick-Harry could only guess his bum would be just as thick.  _A peach_  of sorts.

His feet moved before his mind could catch up. He was going to talk to this man. He had to. Harry felt nerves bundle in his stomach as he got closer. The man’s smirk turned to an easy smile. “Hi…” He cleared his voice. “Before you say anything,” the beautiful, lighter brunette tried to interrupt. “I just have to say. I’m not gay. But you look hot as fuck.”

The shorter brunette blinked at this tall, curly haired man. “Harry, we’re fucking boyfriends, you tit.” Niall pressed the tequila sunrise into Harry’s hand. “But thank you, pet.” He hums and leans in to give Harry a gentle peck on the lips. “You look quite hot today too.”


	9. We Were Never A Thing

Niall put down the fountain pen, watching the ink dry on the line he just signed. His hands are eerily still, heart thumping steadily.

“Congratulations, Niall. You’ve just signed with your first management company.” Ms. Brook smiles. “Welcome to Modest!Management.” She holds out her hand and Niall shakes her hand.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He says eagerly and turns to grin hugely at the curly haired man standing behind him, standing up slowly. His calm demeanor finally breaks, his heart starts to thud erratically, he let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

Harry smiles back, holding his arms open a bit for his boyfriend. Niall closes the gap, arms wrapping around Harry’s waist, face burying in his neck. “We did it, Haz.” Niall whispers, taking a deep breath, letting Harry’s scent of home and Tom Ford wash over him. It grounds him.

“No, darling,  _you_  did it.” He speaks softly, letting his hand rub up and down Niall’s back. “I was simply here to support you through it all.” Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head and hugs him tighter to his chest.

“ _Simply_ ,” Niall rolls his eyes. “That was no easy feat. And I’m thankful for you. I love you.” He presses a soft, barely there kiss against his neck before pulling away, “Let’s go home, pet.”

Niall shuts the office’s door behind him as Harry laces their fingers together. “You know very well we won’t be there for long. Why don’t we just go straight to the pub?” Harry leads Niall into the life.

Niall brings the tattooed hand to his lips and kisses it, “Because I want to be sucked off before we go out. And I want to see you in comfier clothes than a business suit.” He murmurs and bumps shoulders with Harry, letting go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist.

A laugh comes from Harry, him pulling away from Niall. Harry pushes him against the wall of the elevator, pinning his arms above his head. “Suck you off? When was that in the plan?” Harry’s words come out in a low whisper and his lips attach to Niall’s neck, tongue flicking against the soft skin and the collar of his shirt.

“H,” Niall lets out a low groan. “Not here.” But it doesn’t keep him from rutting his hips up against Harry’s.

Harry presses his hips flushed against Niall’s, “None of that.” He grins and kisses him.

The elevator dings and Harry jumps back quickly, shifting Niall in front of him, hands gently resting on his shoulders. Niall clasps his hands and covers his crotch to hide his hard on.  _Of course Harry uses me to cover his boner._  Niall glances up at Harry to give him a look. Harry has a smirk on his lips and all Niall wants to do is kiss it off his stupid face.

His stupidly, beautiful face.

-

They leave the lift quickly and find their car. Niall looks at Harry behind the wheel, biting down on his lip. Harry meets Niall’s eyes.

A beat passes, then another.

Niall isn’t sure who grabbed who, but hands are gripping at each other, lips are pressed roughly and firmly against each other’s, and breaths are coming harshly. Harry grips Niall’s hips tightly, fingers digging in-surely bruising his Irish peach. The whimper that came from Niall told Harry he is doing the right thing. Niall had gotten his fingers buried in Harry’s hair, tugging at the unruly curls.

Niall shifted to his knees, leaning over the center console, pulling Harry’s head back tautly. A sound of agreement came from Harry and Niall brings his swollen lips along Harry’s throat. His tongue traces to Harry’s pulse point before he sucks a second heartbeat into his skin, his hand trailing down to unbuckle Harry’s belt.

Harry’s long ring-clad fingers wrap around Niall’s wrist, stopping him. “Darling, no.” He pants out. “Not in a car park.” Harry adds quickly seeing Niall’s pout.

Niall leans back into his seat, glaring out the fogged window. “ ‘S’not stopped us before.” He huffs and adjusts his trousers.

“Yeah I know but this is your work now. You’re going to be well known.” Harry smooths his hair down before adjusting himself in his own trousers before smiling at Niall and starting the car.

“Never stopped you before if it was at work.” Niall pouts and reaches over to hold Harry’s hand after he’s pulled out of the parking spot.

“You worked at a music store Niall. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” He kisses Niall’s knuckles lightly. “We’ll be home soon and you’ll have as much as me as you want.”

Niall smiles and squeezes Harry’s hand. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He hums and starts to sing softly to the radio.

-

There was a lot of whining while Niall was in his boxers before telling Harry off for not sucking him off like he had  _promised_.

“I remember no such thing. I thought it would be  _fun_  to do  _after you suggested it_. But now we are  _late_  and I will not be doing any sucking of any dick attached to Niall Horan.” Harry says slowly, hanging up each the pieces of his suit before grabbing for Niall’s to hang up as well. “Get dressed. We need to go.” He laughs at Niall’s loud whine.

Twenty minutes later, Niall was at the coat closet, pulling out his jacket. He had changed into jeans, booties, and jumper-keeping it simple. While his very stylish counterpart wore a Gucci silk shirt (that Niall saved for months for but it was worth saving for just for Harry’s smile, eyes filled with happy tears, and the great thank you sex) with sinfully tight skinny jeans, with his own leather boots.

Niall warned Harry to button more of his shirt because he was going to be cold. Harry waved him off, “I’ll be fine. I know you like seeing my tits.” He jokes, adjusting his necklace in the mirror.

“I do. But I don’t like seeing my tit’s tits if it’s going to make him cold.” Niall points out, grabbing Harry’s jacket, hiding it under his own.

“Hoes don’t get cold, Horan, or did you forget?” Harry teases, tweaking Niall’s nipples.

Niall rolls his eyes, “I’ll  _never_  forget that or that night.”

“It’s okay Ni, I’m  _your_  hoe.” He giggles and pulls Niall close, giving him a brief kiss. “Let’s go get  _drunk_.”

-

Just like Niall had predicted, Harry whines loudly, “It’s  _cold_!” He folds his arms over his chest.

Niall watches Harry’s nipples harden, “Now that’s just  _explicit_ , Styles.” He pulls the taller man into his side, “I got you, baby.”

Harry whines further, “ _Niiiiiiii_  can I please have your jacket?” He pouts.

“Thought hoes never got cold.” With a roll of his eyes, he rubs Harry’s arms, “How about I get you a jacket that fits you?” Niall shifts and gets into the back of the car, pulling out Harry’s jacket out. 

“Oh fuck  _me._ ” Harry pulls it on quickly. “Thank you.” He says and rubs his arms. “Things I do for fashion.”

“We can do that later.” Niall winks and kisses Harry’s chin gently. “I’ll take your jacket back to the car once we are inside, yeah?”

“Oh now  _really_ fuck  _me_.” Harry purrs in Niall’s ear and bites gently at the shell.

Niall playfully swats at him, “Haz, stop.” He laughs, putting a firm hand on the small of Harry’s back, walking inside the pub together.

The warmth is welcomed by both men and both grin when they saw their friends at a booth in the back, saying their hellos back to the all ready half drunk table.

Niall helps Harry out of his jacket once they got to the booth and gives him a quick peck. “I’m going to take this back to the car, pet. Will you grab me a Guinness?”

“And the necessities for an Irish car bomb, babe. I’m going to get you fucked.” Harry smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Niall flushes and rolls his eyes, “Thank you but I’m pretty sure that’s  _my_  job.” He whispers and wiggles his fingers, walking to the exit.

-

-

Harry’s eyes stay glued to Niall’s arse as he walks out of the pub. “All right, lads. I’m going to get myself and my fella our drinks. I will be right back.” He smiles at the people around the table. “I’ll have them bring another pitcher by, we are going to be sure Horan needs to be carried out.”

The table erupts in cheers and Harry walks to the bar. He orders a glass of Patron on the rocks, the fixings for an Irish car bomb, and a full pint of Guinness as well.

He ignores the man the comes up beside him at the bar, ordering a whiskey and coke. Harry can feel the gaze of this stranger, with floppy hair, hard on his profile.

Harry finally looks over, ready to tell the man to politely fuck off but the words are caught in his throat when he finally takes in the face of the man next to him.

 _Louis fucking Tomlinson_.

“Hazzy, thought that was you.” His lips quirk into a smirk. “Been too long, mate!”

Harry blinks twice before nodding. “Yeah…” He shifts his gaze forward. It had been “too long” because Harry was frankly disgusted by the smaller man next to him.

Louis is nobody to him. Never really was someone, ever. They might have fooled around once or twice before, a lot of heavy flirting. But  _LouisandHarry_  were never a thing, they–

“How’ve you been?” Louis’ voice pulls Harry from his self reminding of why Louis ‘Tommo’ Tomlinson is shit.

“Great.” He answers shortly. Harry starts to feel a bit rude and guilt pools in his stomach and he can’t stop the words that come from his mouth, “Yourself?”

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” Louis winks and Harry’s stomach twists uncomfortably.

 _Where the fuck is Niall and why is putting jackets away taking so long_? “Charming.” Harry says flatly and starts to take the drinks the bartender brings to the counter.

“Let me help you with that–“ Louis starts.

“ _I’ve got it_.” Harry words come out quickly, but he is not one for grace or balance, one of the shots already starts to look shaky.

Louis reaches out to help but (thankfully) Niall appears seemingly out of nowhere and beats Louis to it. “Got it, mate. Thanks.” Niall smiles easily and grabs a couple things off Harry. “I got you, pet.” His smile is endearing towards Harry.

Harry returns the smile with ease. Everything is fine. Niall is here and Louis can not and will not do shit.

Louis raises his brow. “Great, worried ol’ Harry here would spill everyone’s liquor.”

Harry watches Niall’s smile falters a bit, “Yeah. Uh. Anyways. Thanks. Babe?” Niall nods his head towards the table with all their friends. Harry falls in step with Niall easily and pauses when Louis grabs Harry’s elbow.

“Oh H, this one is on me.” Louis grabs a tequila sunrise from the bar. “Mind if I join you lot for a couple pints?”

“Uh sure.” Niall answers before Harry can tell him that they were celebrating Niall so  _no_  he couldn’t join them.

-

-

Niall did not know what he was getting himself into when he invited Louis to their table. Harry seemed to know him. Niall just wish he knew the context of which Harry knew Louis.

“Lads and Niall, this is Louis. Louis, these are the lads and this is my boyfriend, Niall.” Harry smiles fondly at Niall, tucking himself under his arm, resting his head on the Irishman’s shoulder.

A soft hum comes Niall and he kisses Harry’s temple. “Take a seat Louis. Tell us about yourself.” Niall didn’t miss the look that Louis gave Harry. It didn’t sit well with Niall. He tightens his arm around Harry a bit more, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Harry smiles and nuzzles into Niall a bit more.

“Well, from Doncaster. Play footie, semi-professional, sing occasionally—“

“Oh our Nialler here just got signed to Modest! for singing!” Liam interjects, smiling proudly at Niall.

Niall feels a blush work it’s way on his cheeks. “Oh it isn’t—“

“Oh is that so?” Louis asks, tilting his head. His gaze shifts from Niall to Harry. “Haz and I used to perform together quite often.”

Niall didn’t like the underlying, suggestive tone. “Oh?” A frown works itself onto his face. “How do you and Harry know each other again?”

Harry starts first. “We met at a coffee shop open mic night. Then we became friends and started to work on stuff together. Covers and what not.”

Louis tsks, “Cmon Hazzy, that’s not—“

“Babe, you have a car bomb to take.” Harry nods to the table. “I’ll drop it in and you chug. I’ll take this patron all the way back.” He smiles sweetly.

A slight smirk works itself onto Louis’ lips but he doesn’t say anything.

Something still doesn’t sit right with Niall. None of this seemed to add up. He drops the whiskey and the baileys into the half pint and chugs it, watching Harry take down his shot.

“Shots aren’t the only thing Harry can throw back.” Louis comments under his breath.

Niall isn’t sure if he heard him correctly, but Harry’s rigid posture confirms that he did. Niall looks between Harry and Louis. There is history there. And he didn’t know about it. That didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t expect to know each and every guy Harry had a thing with--but Harry was trying to play this off and he wasn’t doing it well. Niall reaches forward and starts to gulp down his Guinness.

Liam waves over a waitress and orders another round of shots.

“I think it’s best if you go and find your friends, Louis.” Harry speaks softly and nods.

“Ah but my friends have already moved on,” He pouts.

There was an uncomfortable feeling that Niall felt in his chest. “Don’t be rude, Harry.” He says as he finishes his pint of Guinness, thanking the waitress that brought him a fresh one. “Let Louis stay. I would love to hear about how you two used to play.”

-

-

Harry stares at Niall as he starts to gulp on the second pint put in front of him. He knew Harry was upset. He sighs softly, resting his hand on Niall’s thigh. Niall isn’t generally a jealous person, but Harry knew that Louis thrived to push buttons.

“So… Louis, what do you play?” Niall asks, tightening his arm that was draped across Harry’s shoulders.

“Bass. A bit of guitar and piano as well. Between those three, it really came down to whatever Harry needed. I liked being a giver.” Louis smiles sweetly--Harry knows that is a fake smile. He knows Louis is trying to get at Niall.

But Niall? Niall is Harry’s white knight. Niall is kind, loving, and sweet. Harry  _knows_  Niall isn’t going to fall into Louis’ pitiful attempt at sparking jealousy and obviously a fight.

Niall smiles a bit and nods, “That’s sweet.” He comments and kisses the side of Harry’s head. “Harry and I have done some stuff--”

“But I love my job as a photographer a bit too much and I am here to support my man and his dream career.” Harry smiles lovingly at Niall.

Their lips press against each others for a moment before Liam, Bressie, and Nick all make gagging sounds as Harry and Niall kiss. "And I love supporting you in your dream career." Niall whispers.

Harry can't help the smile on his lips as he pulls away, still ignoring Louis’ gaze.

“That’s sweet.” Louis smiles (another fake smile from him, Harry notices).

“He is.” Niall confirms, putting a shot in Harry’s hand. “Tequila for you, pet.”

A few hours in, everyone is well on their way of being drunk (minus Harry), Louis is starting to be clingy to Harry. Harry is noticing Niall noticing Louis and it’s starting to make Harry anxious.

Because at the end of the day, Niall isn’t stupid. He sees how Louis keeps trying to hold Harry’s hand, how he tries to put his hand on Harry’s thigh. Don’t even get Niall started on the endless innuendos and obvious references to their past. The past that Niall is currently being reminded of over and over that he is not in the know of. He tries to keep his cool, he really does.

But…

He really can’t.

“I’m going to the toilet.” He says gruffly, standing up. He felt Harry’s eyes watching him, a frown puckering between his brows.

Harry’s stomach drops as he watches Niall stalk off to the restroom. A big sigh comes from him and he notices the rest of the lads at the table, watching before returning to their drinks. “I’m going to check on him. Make sure he’s not sick.” Harry hurries towards the loo.

He didn’t notice Louis get up and follow him closely. But he did notice when Louis grabbed him by the belt loop and pushing him against the wall.

“Louis, stop.” Harry says seriously, pushing him away a bit.

Louis just crowds into his space, going to his tiptoes to try and give him a kiss. Harry turns his head and the kiss lands on his cheek. “Just like old times.” He purrs and presses himself against Harry.

“No. There were never old times!” He says seriously, glaring at him furiously. “We used to party together and there were a few random nights. But there wasn’t anything between us. We were  _never_  a thing. We will  _never_  be a thing.”

“Well let  _this_  do the talking.” Louis pulls Harry down for a sloppy kiss.

The bathroom door swings open and Niall freezes in the doorway when he sees Harry and Louis lip locked.

-

-

Niall had heard what Harry had said.  _So_ that’s _why Harry had never brought Louis up to him._ He thought to himself before opening the door.

What he didn’t expect was Harry kissing Louis or Louis kissing Harry, either way--Niall was not prepared. When he finally gathers himself from the shock, Louis breaking the kiss and turns to give Niall a smug look.

Harry’s mouth is opening and closing, but Niall can’t hear what he’s saying. His ears are ringing, eyes seeing red.

He grabs Louis by his collar, shoving him against the wall, “You ever put hands, lips, or your fucking eyes on my boyfriend, I will be sure to leave you with a lot more than a black eye and fat lip.”

“But I don’t have--” Louis starts.

Niall gets two solid punches in before Harry grabs him, pushing him against the wall. “Breathe baby, breathe.” Harry tries to soothe, rubbing his sides. Niall nods a bit and lets out a sigh.

“Oi, what did you do that for? Hazzy and I were just having a bit of fun is all. Just like old time.” Louis huffs out, pinching the bridge of his nose and wiping at his bloody lip.

“Shove off, Lou. Stop making telling him fantasies.  _We were never a thing_.” Harry snaps at him turning to glare.

Niall pushes forward against Harry’s hands to reach for him again.

“Tut, tut, baby face. Don’t wanna hurt our darling Harry.” Louis tsks.

A growl comes from Niall as he shoves forward again, reaching for Louis, Harry holds him firmly against the wall.

Giggling, he all but prances away. “Bye Styles. Good luck, Horan. I look forward to seeing you in concert.” He waves and goes out the door.

Niall slumps and leans against Harry, face burying in Harry’s neck. He breathes heavily, the anger still coursing through his system. He just focuses on Harry’s smell and does his best to calm himself down.

-

Harry and Niall left shortly after the scuffle and the tab settling. Niall is quiet while Harry drives them home until they pull into the driveway. Not that Harry didn’t try.

_“I’m really sorry, Ni. I didn’t know he was going to be there--obviously.” Harry spoke softly, reaching over to hold Niall’s hand._

_Niall let him take his hand, “I know.” He murmured, eyes staying glued out the window._

_Harry squeezed his hand and brought it to his lips. “I love you, Ni. I’m sorry your night was ruined by some insignificant man.”_

_“Love you, H.” Niall said softly, gaze unwavering._

_The rest of the drive was drove in silence._

“Niall--” Harry starts.

“Harry, let’s just get inside.” Niall interrupts Harry. “I want to get into bed and just sleep. I’m drunk and just want to go to bed.” His head is against the headrest, half asleep. He really isn’t that drunk, he sobered up quite a bit after he punched Louis.

Harry pouts, “No celebratory sex for signing your big deal?”

A moment of silence passes between them before Niall finally answers. “I’m not quite in the mood.” He gets out of the car and heads straight to the bedroom, stripping to his boxers but find flannel pajama bottoms--his sign to Harry that he really isn’t in the mood. He slips under the covers and buries his face in his pillow.

There is a dip in the bed next to Niall and he sighs as Harry wraps his arms around Niall, “You know, that definitely goes into the top ten of hottest things I have ever seen you do.” He breathes out, tucking his face into Niall’s neck. When Niall stays quiet, Harry keeps talking, “I love you for that. Standing up for me, protecting me." He sighs somewhat dreamily before biting on his lip. "My lips felt gross. I scrubbed them with my toothbrush.” He murmurs before a few moments of silence pass. “How can I make it up to you?”

Another moment of silence passed between them before Niall shifts and looks at Harry. “You didn’t do anything wrong, pet. I just wish you would have told me right then you two had a thing, you know?” He asks softly, “I wouldn’t have been mad. We could have avoided him kissing you.” He sighs. “And I know the kiss wasn’t your fault. I’m not mad at you for that. I’m sorry that you were violated in that way.” He cups his partner’s face, examining his lips. He could tell that he scrubbed at them. They were swollen, red, and looked a bit raw. Niall  _wants_  to kiss him until his lips are twice the size, red, and raw from  _him_  not his boyfriend’s stupid toothbrush that was used to wipe away another man’s germs.  _His_  boyfriend was violated. “Now I’m just going to have to kiss this freshly scrubbed lips.” He leans in and presses his lips gently against Harry’s for a moment. “I absolutely adore you. I am so lucky to have you.” He whispers.

A flush works its way over Harry’s cheeks. “I love you.”

Their lips meet again, this time heated. Niall shifts so he’s hovering above Harry, looking at him. “I love you.” He says back, smiling before kissing him, letting Harry get him out of his pajama pants. 


End file.
